SUMMARY This proposal requests funds to support the 2017 Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) on Oxidative Stress & Disease. The GRC will be held at the Renaissance Tuscany, in Il Ciocco, Barga, Italy, on March 19-24, 2017. The GRS, which is a meeting organized by young investigators in the field, will be held at the same site prior to the GRC on March 18-19. This will be the 9th GRC conference on Oxidative Stress & Disease and the 4th GRS associated with this specific GRC. The title of the 2017 GRC is ?Redox Biology in Disease and Translational Medicine? and is focused on questions and approaches at the forefront of the field of redox biology, with particular emphasis on cutting edge basic research with high translational potential to eliminate disease, improve quality of life and promote healthy longevity. The program will encompass a range of topics, including recent insights into ROS/RNS signaling and its translational potential; advances in our understanding of proteostasis and mitochondrial quality in longevity; the role of ROS/RNS in human health, inflammation and disease progression; and initial strategies currently being applied for translation of basic redox biology research discoveries into the clinical realm. The emphasis will be on the explosive new developments in the field in terms of central principles of redox biology. The GRC program draws from a diverse field of scientists and clinicians and therefore should be very multidisciplinary in nature and foster new collaborations. The program includes a balanced slate of internationally recognized Speakers and Discussion Leaders: 39% are women, 17 international speakers (55%) are from four continents, and 32% of the program participants are mid- or early-career investigators. The requested funds will support overall conference goals, which include: (1) delivery of cutting-edge science by ?emerging? and senior leaders in the field, (2) promote the interaction of meeting participants from diverse backgrounds (i.e., career stage, country of origin, research specialty and focus), and (3) enhance the careers of young investigators by attending an international meeting of superior caliber. These goals will be met through the following aims: Aim 1: Bring together an audience of basic and clinical scientists who approach the field of redox biology and disease from diverse perspectives to share their latest findings and methodologies. Emphasis is placed on research that provides new insight into the mechanisms of disease and has high potential for the development of translational therapeutics to promote healthy living. Aim 2: Promote interactions and the free exchange of ideas among scientists, clinicians and trainees of different disciplines and at different stages of their career to stimulate further research on redox biology. Aim 3: Allow networking with premiere scientists with diverse backgrounds, in order to forge new understanding and develop new collaborations. Aim 4: Evaluate meeting effectiveness in achieving its goals to present the latest research, create a forum for debate, and encourage participation of trainees and junior scientists in order to improve future meetings.